Be happy, live!
by MiddnaInnuuzukaDMC
Summary: Estar vivo... y Sentirse vivo ¿Es lo mismo?


_El Delfín azul - Stephen Schlaks (8) Escúchenla! __Yo se que quieren =) _

**Holaaa! Considero este pequeño… no se que sea un caprichito mío w Hace mucho que lo quería hacer aunque no sé si aun haya SasoDeiFans u.u**

**Bueno ya saben, Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disfrútenlo n_n! **

***W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W *W*W***

Sentirse… feliz….. Sentirse… feliz….. ES SENTIRSE VIVO!

Hey tu!

Si tu! La persona con bonita sonrisa! Te sientes feliz en este momento?

No?

Joooooo y porque no? Todos te quieren ver sonreír! Y los que no pues que amargados ellos!

Anda, diviértete un rato haciendo lo que a ti te gusta, Olvídate de las angustias un momento…

Libera a la personita juguetona que llevas dentro, A mi no me engañas! Yo se que aun la tienes!

Quien sabe... al mejor hay alguien que le encante verte así…

Ve con quien crees que debas un perdón.

Ve con quien hace mucho que no vez.

Ve con quien necesite un abrazo.

Ve con aquellos que quieras gritarles TE QUIERO! Para que nunca lo olviden!

Funciona… te lo digo por experiencia.. Sabemos que a toooodos nos gusta más recibir que dar….

Pero.. date cuenta que cuando… compartes tu felicidad estás haciendo feliz a alguien más!

Y créeme… CREEME Que cuando.. sabes que una persona está feliz gracias a ti, Es de lo mas Genialoso y satisfactorio…. Como yo… con mi pareja.

Yo hago lo que sea para que el sea feliz. Porque verlo feliz es mi propósito! Y mi propósito me hace feliz a mi.

Amo venir a la playa… sentir la arena entre los dedos de los pies hace cosquillas!

Caminar por la orilla del mar escuchando cuando las olas rompen, las gaviotas, y oler ese raro pero único aroma salado.

El sol que nos entrega sus últimos rayos… dando un toque anaranjado, rojo y rosa al cielo. Todo un paraíso!

Pero mi más bella vista no es esa, mi vista más bella, mi luz, va caminando a mi lado.

Voy agarrado de su delicada y suave mano. Le dije que saliéramos a pasear un rato, aprovechando nuestras vacaciones a la playa! Puesto que somos del centro de la ciudad y venir aquí es un descanso..

Hace unos días paso algo en un supermercado que al parecer afecto a mi pareja. Una bola de… ignorantes… Le dijeron algunas "indirectas" hirientes a mi Dei… solo por la enfermedad que el padece, llamada VHI sida. Por Dios! Como si ellos fueran **perfectos! ** Además, yo no le veo ningún defecto ni nada, yo solo veo Deidara!

El… Tan bueno y cariñoso... tan inocente y pasivo.. (Contrario de mi que lo que menos me gusta es esperar) Oh mi Dei... Recuerdo cuando te conocí… Je… bastaron unos días para enamorarme perdidamente de ti, simplemente me siento tan afortunado al tenerte, no puedo creer que me digas que, si quería… podía buscarme a alguien más… alguien que no estuviera… enfermo.

Alguien más… ¿Enserio?

Crees que podría encontrar a alguien más… ¿cómo tu?

Si yo tengo un diamante, es porque yo elegí ese diamante, yo lo quiero mantener, cuidarle que no le suceda nada. Claro, Hay otros diamantes, quizás otros más grandes, otros más relucientes. Pero no cambiare mi diamante por otro, porque para mí el que yo tengo es único.

Voy perdido en mis pensamientos, disfrutando de los momentos que me regalas, cuando escucho melodiosa risa…

-¿De qué te ríes amor?- Adoro llamarlo así.

- Solo recordaba... todas las veces que nos imagine así.-

No me resisto y beso una de tus mejillas sonrojadas, a veces me pregunto si son reales porque saben a caramelo!

Paramos y quedamos enfrente del mar… el sol ya no se ve pero sus rayos aun se asoman.

Veo que cierras los ojos disfrutando de la briza, al parecer venir aquí te distrajo de tu estrés, mi plan funciono! Aunque… no solo para eso te traje.

Me siento en una película, el viento mece tus dorados cabellos, parece como si fueras parte de la hermosa naturaleza.

Te das cuenta que te observaba, o más bien admiraba y mi miras extrañado

-¿Qué tanto me vez?.-

-¿Qué tanto no verte?.- Mi pregunta te sonroja, y lentamente te acercas a besarme.

No se cuanto tiempo duro el beso, fue un momento tan esquisto que ni oportunidad tienes de contar el tiempo. Nos separamos poco a poco y nos quedamos abrazados tu a mi cuello y yo a tu cintura.

-Te amo,- Me abrazas más fuerte.

-Yo también te amo.

Creo que es momento… Rayos estoy nervioso! Siento el corazón en la garganta! Vamos tu puedes… Bien… aquí voy.

-Deidara.- Te tomo de las manos.

-¿Que sucede?.-

Te quedas estático cuando me hinco con un rodilla enfrente de ti, empiezo a sacar algo de mi bolsillo, te enseño el anillo… y ahora…

-Quieres casarte conmigo?- Ya! Lo dije!

-Sa-Sasori…. CLARO QUE SI!- Si que eres fuerte mi vida! Te me tiraste enzima que casi me caigo por completo. No aguanto las lagrimas de felicidad, parece que tu tampoco.

Te abrazo y beso con todo mi cariño, agarro tu mano y te coloco el anillo.

-Sasori... GRACIAS!-

-¿Gracias?-

-Por hacerme tan feliz!- Me besas.

Yo hago lo que sea para que el sea feliz. Porque verlo feliz es mi propósito! Y mi propósito me hace feliz a mí.

Mi propósito esta hecho.

***W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W *W*W*W***

**Termineeeee!**

**Wow! Al fin lo hice, bueno eso para mi es un logro ._.**

**Gracias por leerlo la verdad a mi me gusto como me quedo w pero tu opinión también me gustaría saberla sea buena o mala :OO Si si?**

**Nos leemos Se cuidan! Y recuerden siempre Sonreír!**

_Un día sin reír es un día desperdiciado_

_(Alligator-DeathEnd gracias por recordarmelo se me había pasado ya lo actualice DX Me alegra que te gusto :33)_


End file.
